Super Nuclear Activity ~Meka~/Película 1/5
Quinta parte ---- Escuchar — Welcome to the world, lovely. Manuel abrió los ojos como platos. Examinó todo el lugar en pocos segundos, y vio a Martín en el suelo, con una espada clavada en el pecho. Era... su espada. Las bellas estructuras del hielo se formaban bajo el cadáver. La cabeza de su lusus "había salido volando", porque estaba apoyado en una guillotina. Manuel no podía gritar. Tenía una banda cubriendo su boca, le impedía pronunciar una palabra. Le pitaban los oídos, mientras que los ojos le pedían a gritos escapar de su cuerpo: no quería ver aquello. El corazón le iba a salir de la piel, y entonces recordó... Yo ya estoy muerto. Simplemente de recordar a la chica y a cuando le asfixió, le hizo llorar sangre. Le hizo desear volver a aquellos tiempos de lágrimas piadosas, le dieron ganas de sustituir esos momentos suicidas por lo que ahora mismo estaba pasando... Le entraban ganas de explotar, de morir otra vez, revivir y morir. Negar con la cabeza, gritar internamente, desaparecer, escabullirse, huir. Se sintió estúpido por no haber reaccionado. Por no haber respondido. Por no haber hecho nada cuando podía. El inglés le limpió la sangre al chileno con tono irónico, y sonriendo, dejando ver caer gotas naranjas de sus ahora, afilados colmillos. Manuel estaba totalmente... no hay palabras para describir el miedo. Él no era una persona, sin duda, era un demonio. Arthur se quitó la capa, dejando salir de su pantalón su cola de demonio; se quitó la capucha, dejando ver sus largas orejas de demonio; se quitó los zapatos, dejando salir sus largas zarpas; se quitó la cara, su tapadera... Manuel cerró los ojos, porque no sabía de otra cosa que hacer... Entonces, recordó. ¡Mi lusus! Ignorando la situación, miró hacia su capucha, y ahí estaba: un zorrito tembloroso y asustado. Ya no puedo hacer más por tí, Manuel. Sí que puedes. Siempre vas a poder. El pequeño lusus temblaba, y lloraba. — ¿Te vas a casar conmigo ya que tu amado no está sobre la faz de la Tierra? Manuel recibió un shock. ¿Su amado? — Perdona, yo nunca quise a nadie. El inglés alzó las cejas. — Entonces tienes más motivos. Manuel miró hacia ambos lados y asintió con la cabeza. ---- — ¡¡¡MANUEL, NO!!! Martín corría de un lado a otro en esa habitación completamente negra, llorando y golpeando las paredes. — ¡¡NO!! Gritaba desesperado, viendo a su corazón morir, viendo cómo el inglés se acercaba más y más a él... ---- Debajo del demonio, empezó a aumentar la temperatura de una manera increíble. Manuel entonces escuchó un eco. Un eco que retumbaba en su cabeza, un eco con la voz de Martín. Más grave que la suya, más masculina, más... se podría decir, en pocas palabras, una voz que le gustaba escuchar. Una voz que le relajaba y tranquilizaba, era como música para fieras. Una voz que siempre acompañaba de un abrazo, de un chico... Con quien le gustaba estar, ¿realmente? No lo sé. No lo sabe. Nunca lo sabremos. ---- — ¿Hay alguien ahí? Preguntó, ya cansado, el trasandino. Estaba tirado en el suelo, apoyado con una de las paredes de la habitación sin puerta. Sin ventanas. Miraba hacia todos lados, respirando hondo y rápido. Era la mayor sensación de miedo que nunca experimentó en su vida. — Manuel... Miró hacia el techo, que también era negro. Comenzó a dejar caer gotas y gotas de un líquido naranja al que se le solía llamar llanto. — Yo... Se tumbó en una de las esquinas, haciéndose una bolita y acurrucándose en el único alma presente: la suya, la cual aún colgaba de un hilo de esperanza. — Yo te... Empezó a hacer pucheros infantiles, pero no importaba. Nadie le veía y nunca le volverían a ver. — Te echaré de menos si vos... Se cubrió la cara con las manos, apartando las saladas lágrimas, y dando por hecho que una tijera ya cortó el hilo. — Te quiero. Cerró los ojos, pensando en qué podría estar ocurriendo ahora, y en lo que ocurriría después. Pudo imaginarse a todos sus compañeros en el cementerio, donde se hallaba su tumba. Donde se intercambiaban lágrimas por sentimientos, donde... Manuel no estaba... no estaba allí... — Me he engañado demasiado a mí mismo. Una luz se reflejó en el suelo. Martín se levantó y corrió hacia ella, pero nunca llegaba. Era como correr en el sitio... — ¡¡Manuel!! «Cause my echo, echo, Is the only voice coming back. Shadow, shadow, is the only friend I have.» (Porque mi eco, eco, es la única voz que vuelve. La sombra, la sombra, es el único amigo que tengo.) ---- El castaño estaba recibiendo cada punzada en su corazón como nunca. El inglés estaba buscando un anillo que NO llevase puesto para hacerle ya oficial su marido. Él se sintió para alguien más. ¿Quién? No lo sé. No lo sabe. Nunca lo sabremos. Manuel lloraba como nunca, eran ríos celestes que cruzaban montañas, colinas e ingluso el cielo, donde se encontraba su amigo. No podía más. — ¡¡¡NO VOY A CASARME CONTIGO!!! — ¿Por qué? — ¡Te odio! — Todos me odian... ---- Vuelvan a reproducir la música si se ha acabado pls ---- Manuel calló. ¿Era eso el principio de una historia contada por ellos mismos? — Estoy solo —dijo, volviendo a ponerse todo lo que utilizaba para ser más humano—... sólo, sólo para siempre. Busco a alguien que no me juzgue por mi real forma de ser y de aparentar, busco una alcantarilla en la que esconderme y no ahuyentar a mis amigos, trato de buscar una casa en la que ser feliz, en la que no estar preocupado por mi aspecto, sino por lo que tengo dentro. No lo conseguí por las buenas, y el último recurso siempre fue... por las malas... — Hacemos algo —dijo Manuel, atónito por la historia—: Tú vuelves a la vida a todos y haces que todo vuelva a ser normal, para seguir luchando como Superhéroe y villano y yo te busco una buena mascota. Las mascotas saben amar a cualquier persona, ya sea guapa o fea. ¿Verdad? Dijo esto dirigiéndose a su lusus, aún temblando, y este asintió con la cabeza. — Hecho. Arthur hizo girar la varita y se encontraron en una colina al lado de un río. Manuel, Martín y sus dos respectivos lusus. Manuel despertó corriendo, y acudió hacia Martín, dándole la vuelta y zarandeándolo. — ¡¡ARRIBA WEÓN!! Le torteó, le estrelló contra un árbol y lo lanzó. Al final, despertó, pero un poco dolido de espalda, a lo que Manuel respondió con un: — Ah no sé, yo no he sido po. Y todo volvió a la realidad, pero Manuel tuvo en cuenta ll que tenía que darle al mago a cambio... FIN Categoría:Capítulos de novelas Categoría:Películas